Welcome to the Kingdom of Ouran
by MaNgA.jUicE XD
Summary: Where am I? I found myself lying flatly on the ground, I helped myself up, then studied my surroundings carefully. I gasped to find myself in a place similar to medieval Europe... "I am no longer in Ouran Academy, I have to get back!"
1. unsuspected battle

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Ouran Host Club, the credit goes to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

Where am I?

How come I am lying flatly in the ground?

I do not recall this place, but this place sure looks so beautiful. It looked like I was in a different dimension, a different part of the world. I studied the place more carefully; it looked like Europe in its medieval age, though I wasn't sure because I wasn't able to live in it. The place I am in now was an open field. I wondered why the first word that popped in my head was the word "manor". I tried to help myself up, and noticed on the field were lots of pumpkins.

_Pumpkins eh?_

"HARUHI! Haruhi!" a familiar voice called my name. I turned and saw my father running towards me, and I thought I saw him wearing something like Robin Hood could have worn.

"Father--," I managed to say and looked at him, from down to up, still surprised of what I am seeing, _Is this some kind of a cosplay or something?_

"Haruhi..." he started hugging me to death again, (sigh) _how come I always have to deal with him?_

"Father," I began after giving me his deathly hug. "How come you are dressed like that?"

He gave me a curious expression. "Huh..?"

"I said how come you are dressed like that?"

He gave me a blushed expression, his hand gently stoking his chin. "Have you lost your head in the clouds my good daughter?"

"Eh?"

"Seriously, DO YOU THINK EVERYBODY WOULD ACCEPT ME IF I WEAR A GIRLS CLOTHING?" (A/N: didn't get what his daughter is asking him)

"EH?!"

"My dear daughter, I know how much you sympathize with me because the law didn't allow me to wear girls clothing--"

"But," I tried to let my voice be heard but he wouldn't listen

"That's why; I put all my efforts in giving you all the cutest clothes in the world... AND right now," he said pointing a finger on me "You are wearing the cutest clothes I ever bought for you!"

"Dad, I don't have any idea about what you are talking about, all I was trying to ask is--" I looked down to see my clothes "is...'

"Hmmm..."

_Is..._ I wasn't prepared for the shock that came with it, because instead of seeing my Ouran uniform, I saw myself wearing a monochromatic pink dress that reached to my feet, I am wearing some boots and then I realized that my hair had grown back but this time it reached my waists and it wasn't straight like it used to be, this time it was wavy and I hate fly aways. (A/N: Haruhi is still a girl who hates it when their hair never goes the right way XD)

"What is it that you like to ask my dear daughter?" my father asked me again, I am sure he was waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"All I was trying to ask is... um... what's the name of this town?" goodness! This is the only question that I could think of; I looked at my father's unreadable expression, "I am asking for the name because I have forgotten about it," alright, the perfect excuse I could think of.

Father laughed hard.

I felt like an idiot, not _knowing_ the name of _our _town.

Father patted me in the head. "Haruhi, you are heaven sent!" he said "You have made me laugh; well this is the Kingdom of Ouran!"

What a weird name for a town.

"Heh heh... thank you..." that's all I can say, still not believing everything that is happening.

"Let me guess... this must be the effect of reading too much in the Hitachiin's private library,"

Private library... Hitachiin's... "Guess so,"

--

It was about sunset when I arrived at this weird place, that's why after I've seen my father it was already time for dinner.

_Our_ house was only a small humble woodcutter's cottage; we only ate the vegetables that according to father _I _grew at the back yard, and some fruits we picked on our way home.

Father quickly dozed of to sleep in his room, while I, on the other hand couldn't sleep at all. Everything was so fast, and I couldn't recall how I came to this place anyway... I buried my face at my pillow so that I can sleep but I can't. _Can anybody tell me what's going on? AAARRGHHH! _(A/N: irritated)

I stood at my feet, and gently tip toed going outside my room, then down to the front door, I went out quietly so that I won't be able to wake my dad up. I almost cursed the floor for being so noisy when I stepped at them, but thank God, father was sure a heavy sleeper and snorer.

I decided to take a walk outside. I was only wearing my white night gown, a pair of sleepers and a heavy thick coat. I felt the cool breeze touch my face that night. The moon shone brightly and the stars had never had been this many.

With my head up high, I marveled at the sky's heavenly splendor, and I even felt myself smile as if I was so happily contented at the place where I was in.

I continued to walk on the soft grass of the place. Until I felt something squeaked when I stepped on it. I looked down and removed my foot to reveal the thing I've stepped on. I was surprised when I saw I've stepped on a Bereznoff.

I felt my body stiffen when I learned about this. If Nekozawa-senpai knew this, then I would just have to apologize to him properly. As I bent down to pick up the cat doll, a black arrow landed swiftly on Bereznoff. My arm acted automatically to remove my hand from the grasp of the doll. I felt my heat pounding, this never had happened to me before. As I stood up slowly, I prepared my legs to carry me away from this place, but instead, I felt two arrows land on the end of my cloak, stopping me to go any further. Was this the end of everything? I realized that sooner or later it would be raining arrows and I have to get away fast! I quickly left my cloak and started running away in my nightgown. I didn't care how cold it was but I was determined to get out of the place. Then it hit me: THIS PLACE IS A BATTLE ZONE!

I started running for my life, I started to hear cannons being fired, the sky raining with flaming arrows. I already reached the main town, and the houses are burning! The people were in chaos and running around like mad men.

I started to worry about my father, is he alright? Has he been hurt, I felt like praying to God to save him and offered Him everything if only He could just save him. There is only one thing that I wished, and I wished that dad wouldn't go looking for me.

"OH MY GOD PLEASE SOMEBODY SAVE MY CHILD!" A woman shouted a turned to her direction and saw her pointing at her house which is now full of flames. "SOMEBODY SAVE MY CHILD!"

"Water..." I muttered to myself "water... I need water!" then my eyes scanned automatically for a drum of water, then I spotted a pail of water just a few meters away, I ran towards it then poured the cold water on myself, and before I knew it I was rushing to the flames inside the house, searching for the child.

I didn't care if the flames touched me or anything; I just have to save the child trapped. Then I spotted her in one corner crying for help. I grabbed her little hand and then carried her but there was one problem: the entrance was blocked by fire and it is impossible pass through. My eyes scanned the whole place for another exit and saw a small window high on the wall, but is big enough for the child to pass through.

I knocked open the window with my bare fist. And with all my strength carried the child straight up and when she was successfully delivered outside, a piece of burning wood that fell from the ceiling blocked the opening of the window.

What would be happening of me?

My eyes searched the entire place. But all I can see were flames and smoke, and then before I knew it, I was starting to suffocate. My knees couldn't carry me longer and I collapsed to the hot floor,

But still, my head still was held up high, in case a miracle can let me see a new passage way, but all around me were different colors of red and orange, my head was starting to feel hazy, when somebody wearing an armor suit entered the house with his horse, I looked up to see the one who entered, but my eyes are starting to close themselves.

I felt that he quickly snatched me up, and carried me out of the house, I tried to open my eyes a bit to see him, but instead I saw locks of gold that crowned his head. I gave in to my eye's demand to close. But my ears were still active to hear the sounds that were going on in my surroundings. I only heard shouts and cries of the town's peoples

But despite all those sounds, there was one sound I wouldn't forget: "Hang on," he told me.

--

When I awoke, I was at the back of somebody carrying me. I looked at his hair then recognized him.

"Kaoru..." I managed to say.

"It's alright, your already safe," he answered me, his gentle voice told me.

I looked at my surroundings; here we are, at the mountains of this kingdom. My head looked back, and saw the little town in ruins down the mountain. It was already nearing dawn.

"Thank you," I told him.

"I'm fine, you should have thanked Hikaru instead, and he fought with the enemies bravely and even saved you..."

"Saved me...?' I wondered if it was a dream if I recalled the hair of the person who saved me was blond.

"You know, you were left to him unconscious by our lord, but since he had his hands full last night, he gave you to me to rescue,"

So, it wasn't Hikaru who saved me last night, but their lord...

At last we reached our destination, on top of the mountain, where we are greeted by Hikaru who had injured his arm, while in combat and his horse whom he was feeding right now.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said, slightly surprised that his brother had injured his arm.

"I'm fine Kaoru, don't worry about me," Hikaru replied to his brother.

"But I wish I would be the one injured so that you don't have to suffer so much pain," Kaoru told his brother.

"I suffer twice the pain if you were the one injured Kaoru and not me,"

"Hikaru..."

They still bring their brotherly love act here in a war zone...

"Hey, Haruhi, how are ya' feelin'?" Hikaru asked me, but I choose not to respond to his question and pretended to be weak to answer.

"IS MY DAUGHTER HERE?!" somebody called out.

"Yeah, Ranka-san she's finally here," the twins answered in unison.

Before I knew it, my dad is the one carrying me, and hugged me very tight. Even if I told him to let go off me, I know he wouldn't listen; being hugged tight is the same as being suffocated by fire.

--

"So you are telling me, that this place is your secret hideout." I clarified to the twins. They answered _yes_ in unison.

Right now, we are inside the cottage and we are sitting by the dining room, which is nothing more that wooden stools and a table at the center.

"What happened last night was unsuspected and we really are taken by surprise by the enemy." My father added.

I felt my head drop, aren't wars supposed to be _unsuspected_?

"But not here in the kingdom of Ouran," the twins said in unison as if reading my mind.

I sighed let my head rest at the table. What kind of world is this? Is this just a dream? I wanted to go back to my _own_ world.

"Whether you like it or not, this is your world," The twins said in unison.

"I'M SO SORRY HARUHI! Daddy is not able to bring you to a peaceful kingdom to live in!!" my father 'dramad' again.

I just wanted to tell him that this isn't the world I've known, AND the world I've known is the world where modern life is and not where medieval things seem to rule people's lives.

I sighed and then looked outside the open door. The sun is high up and the one seen on the farthest is a splendid castle.

"The view of the castle is not so bad after all," Kaoru said, following the gaze in my eyes.

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed with his brother, "From here, we can see the signals that they can send us, for example when the castle is under attack,"

Then the twins laughed out loud.

I made a face, this two are really little demons. "Have you met the King?" I asked them.

They looked at me and said in unison "Who knows?"

"But Haruhi, you've met the prince before, right?" my father said. I felt my heart leap. _When did meeting him happen?_

"Guess so..." I just simply answered.

"BUT I CAN'T GIVE UP MY DAUGHTER ALREADY!! WHEN IT COMES TO MARRIAGE, I DON'T CARE IF HE IS A PRINCE OR NOT!"

I watched him do his little monologue again.

"Haruhi my little flower, don't go!" He said hugging me tightly again.

"But, I am not going anywhere dad," I assured him.

--

Some moments later, somebody knocked on the door, Hikaru and Kaoru got some weapons and hid me and my father under the table.

"Leave it to us," they said in unison and then opened the door carefully, and with a flash of a second, their weapons are at the throats of the visitors.

"Greetings, in the name of the king we are here as messengers." The tall boy in fine clothing and glasses on his eyes said.

"Kyouya..." Hikaru gasped then he and Kaoru put down into their weapons.

"According to information gathered, Fujioka Haruhi is staying here together with her father,"

If there's anything that hadn't changed in Kyouya, it was the fact that he still brings his clipboard with various information written on it. I decided it was time to show up, so I helped myself and my father to get out of our hiding place.

"I'm here," I told him.

"Haruhi, the king has a word for you..." Kyouya said adjusting his glasses.

"Then what is it?" the twins asked in unison.

"The king has been asking for you." Kyouya said with so much seriousness.

"Me...?" I asked.

"Yes, but even if you don't go and present yourself to the king... remember that my private police would always be ready to hunt you down..."

There he is again... using a threat to get what he wants.

"Alright, I won't run away, when is he asking for me?"

"Next week," and then he reached for his pocket "here is some money to fix yourself, the prince wouldn't want ladies who don't know how to fix themselves."

How come I feel so insulted?

"We are expecting you to come," Kyouya said as he rode a beautiful grand couch. And then as the horses start to move we saw his hand sticking out from the couch waving at us. I sighed, the shadow King

--

I felt the cool breeze touched my face as I watched his carriage depart.

Where am I?

How did I get here?

I am now standing at the edge of the mountain, viewing the beautiful country just below it. As I came to this town, lots of events had already happened to me, but realizing this, I seem to have another identity in this place. All I have to do is to figure how to get out of here.

But meeting the king next week would mean that my visit here might just extend.

As I looked back at my father and the twins, they exclaimed in unison: "WELCOME TO THE KINGDOM OF OURAN!"

I smiled back at them. I guess I have to enjoy my stay in this kingdom before I go back to my real world.

* * *

(A/N:) Actually I just only thought about this story while typing on my computer. I'm not really serious with this fic so, maybe, It might take me for a long time to update this.

I really love cosplays, that's why I put them in a medieval Europe set-up. Its sooo Kawaii just thinking about it.

I guess you all know who saved Haruhi... poor Haruhi, getting caught in the middle of the battle field. Forgive me, but I don't know the spelling of Umehito Nekozawa's doll...

anyways, review soon! XD


	2. Pumpkin manor and the city

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters her, but I sure do own the fiddler! heh heh...

By the ways, hope you like this chap. the ending is pretty interesting.

sorry, if there are some wrong grammars and spelling, I'm not a native english speaker, well... enjoy!

* * *

A few days had passed since the time I've started to come here. Hikaru ordered at least two horses from their stable, via note sent with the pigeon. And when the horses came, it was decided that I have to ride together with Hikaru, since I don't know how to ride a horse.

As they loaded some things in the horse, I stopped and then looked at the kingdom just below the mountain. I took a deep breath; the scenery below is indeed beautiful. I felt a hand had patted my shoulder, I looked up to see who it is, and I saw father's serious expression.

"The scenery is so beautiful and peaceful, eh Haruhi?"

"Father--"

"I remembered once when your mother and I went to this part of the woods, she had the same expression of wonder you had right now,"

_Did she... father? _But I only managed to look at him wide eyed. He looked back at me lovingly--

"HARUHI! Your EXPRESSION is just SOOO CUTE!" he said hugging me tightly again.

"Dad-- I can't b-breathe--"

"Hey, Ranka-san the horses are ready!" The twins called out in unison.

That was the only time father released me from his deadly grip. "COMING!" he answered then grabbed my hands in order to bring me to their place.

As we mounted on our horses, I sat at Hikaru's back. "Just hold on to me so that you won't fall," he told me.

I just nodded and noticed Kaoru winked at Hikaru. Probably Kaoru had told his brother a thing or two about 'being thoughtful of others'.

--

As we were traveling, my arms were around Hikaru's waist all the time. I am not used in riding horses, so I must admit that I felt scared of falling off the horse. I closed my eyes tight and then opened them again. I rested my head at Hikaru's back then looking at the surroundings. I 'm starting to like this place and I don't know why. Probably perhaps the people I'm with are people whom I've known from the _world_ I came from.

The fresh air, the sound of hoofs, birds that are twittering in the trees, were enough to make me smile. Living during the Middle Ages seemed out of the ordinary to me. But these things still kept me fascinated.

--

At last, we arrived at our destination. It was called the _Pumpkin manor_. The Hitachiin clan owned it and I wasn't surprised. The thing that surprised me was the fact that I learned that _my_ family served them faithfully. And now, it was father who became their butler, that's why other servants respected us when we reached the place.

We dismounted our horses and then walked going inside the castle looking structure.

"WELCOME TO OUR HOME!" The twins said in unison.

I felt a tinge of familiarity while coming inside this structure. I felt that I had entered this building. The walls were thick and the atmosphere was dry. Colored lights fell on the foyer from the stained glass windows. There were even knight uniforms on the sides and right in front of me is a very big staircase which split going to the west wing or to the east wing. A red carpet covered the stairs. On the ceiling hung a beautiful tapestry of the Hitachiin crest.

"Wow..." I whispered.

"I see nothing has changed since we left, and thank God nothing was stolen," Father said "peasants..." I heard him mumbled.

--

I was taken to the Hitachiin private library, which, according to them was my favorite place in the whole Pumpkin Manor. They weren't wrong when they said that, by the moment they took me in, I really adored the place. It had a lot of interesting books and novels to read, and the bookcases really reached the high ceiling! Just like in fairy tale settings, wherein you use a ladder to reach the books high up, it's so amazing!

"Haruhi, you still looked amazed, seeing that ladder whenever you come here," the twins told me in a dead pan manner.

I felt my face going hot, as if they could see through me, "No, I don't," I tried to reply calmly.

"Who knows," the twins said looking at each other. "She always to reply the usual,"

I sighed then looked at them, sitting comfortably on two identical couches by the fire. "So," I began, "father has gone again to do his usual chores..."

"Uh huh..." they nodded.

"And... your reasons of bringing me here is because you wanted to change my appearance...?"

"BINGO!" the twins said then snapped their fingers. A red curtain lifted in front of me, revealing a hidden mirror.

I looked at my self, my white night gown still dirty with soot and my hair unkempt since I wasn't able to comb it for days. I went near and looked at the ashen color in my face. I looked so pale; I imagined Kyouya's face of disgust when he saw me untidy. Well... IT WASN'T MY FAULT FOR BEING SO UNTIDY!

"You look so untidy, Take a bath!" Hikaru told me.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said as he walked over his brother to wipe away some dirt from his face. "Not only Haruhi needs a bath here, we might as well take a bath too,"

"Kaoru," Hikaru said. "You really cared about me,"

"Hikaru..."

Then from out of nowhere, some servant girls entered the scene and then shouted at the top of their lungs: _Hooray for brotherly love!_

--

Come to think of it, even brotherly love can sell in here. I just don't understand how come it's becoming a trend between them. Just imagine, it's just like looking at your face the whole time--

A memory of the boy with golden locks flashed in my mind again. "Could it be...?"

"MY DAUGHTER HAS NEVER BEEN THIS CUTE!"

I turned my attention away from the window to look at my father who just spoke. "Isn't dress too much for an ordinary day?" I was wearing an orange gown with gold on its linings. I had to wear shoes with heels and my long hair was braided neatly and is adorned with fine gold pieces.

"Looks good on Haruhi, am I right Ranka-san?" Kaoru said as he walked over to us. I heard father remarked the word _splendid _with Kaoru's remark.

"By the way Kaoru, where's your brother," I asked.

"He slept after taking his bath... I guess he really is worn out during the previous days," he took my hand then kissed it, just like what princes do to beautiful women. "Later this afternoon, after we have our lunch, we shall go to the main town of Ouran to buy you some clothes,"

"Uh, yeah," I said remembering Kyouya's words about the prince who never wanted to see ugly things.

"Fine then," my father said. "I shall ask for a carriage then, so that you can depart on your journey,"

"But, It's nearing noon," I said.

"So?" Kaoru said with anticipation.

"I was just thinking... don't you feel tired about going everywhere?" I told him maybe he can change his mind of going to town this afternoon. I don't feel like going anywhere today. "Kaoru, don't you think Hikaru is going to get tired when we go?" (A/N: Hikaru is the uncooperative heroine after all...)

"It's all of Hikaru's idea, and that clothes your wearing shouldn't just go to waste, just because you wanna stay at home," Kaoru answered.

Sigh... too much foe explanations...

"Young master," a servant approached us "Lunch is already served,"

"great, please wake up my brother," He told her.

"Yes young master," she answered.

--

The dinning hall was so enormous! And the dinning table is so long! and there are a lot of sumptuos meals to be served!

"Haruhi, why are you drooling?" Kaoru said.

"Eh?!" i reacted, "no I'm not,"

"She always reacts that way," Hikaru said as he joined us.

"Hikaru...?" Kaoru said "I'm so glad that you're here, I was afraid of eating alone..."

"You know I wouldn't abandon you, Kaoru," Hikaru said as he took hold the chin of his brother.

For a moment the whole servant girls went _KYAAA!!_

--

We went inside the carriage. A servant drove it, and the three of us, except father who was attending his regular duties, entrusted me to the twins, which, to me was very unusual of him. I remembered that in _my _world, he wouldn't just entrust me to any guy, perhaps in _this_ world, the rules are probably different.

The twins sat opposite me, and the usual grinning at me as if planning on what prank they're going to do to me next. Anyways I just ignored their _demonic _stares at me. I picked up a book which I got from their library entitled: _Crimes and punishment in the Kingdom of Ouran._ I tried to read the book, but the rough road wouldn't allow me to, so I just ended up pretending to be reading the book, which was such a waste since it really caught my attention.

"Gosh Haruhi, you really would want to be a lawyer..." they said in unison, grinning at me.

"Y-yeah, how'd you know?" I asked them, with only my eyes sticking out from the book.

"_how'd you know?_" then they laughed in unison. then they looked at each other "Heh, who knows?"

I felt their yellow eyes look at me with so much fondness. they like teasing me! I decided to ignore them. i put down the book I was _reading _and then just focused my attention to the sceneries outside the window. Since the Pumpkin Manor is far away from town, we would be staying an overnight at one of the town's inns. I really have no idea in what's gonna happen to me, but I dozed off when waiting to arrive at our destination.

--

It was nearing sunset when we arrived at the town. The sky is perfectly painted in gold, pale blue and orange. The twins decided that we should shop tomorrow, and that they booked in into a really stylish inn.

"Haruhi, this would be our room!" They said as the bellboy put our suit cases inside.

"This is a suite," I exclaimed, the room is big, complete with fire place, bathroom, a kitchen and two bedrooms. I didn't know that twins also brought with them their twin maids!

"What would you like for dinner young masters and mistress?" they asked as in unison.

"Whatever pleases our tastes, i hope you know that perfectly," Hikaru answered them.

"Yes master!" They answered then left.

"What are your plans for this afternoon, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his brother, "Anyway, the sun is still up so we can still roam around..."

"I'm not in the mood Hikaru," Kaoru answered his brother weakly "I guess I just wanted to rest." then he went inside one of the bedrooms.

"What about you, Haruhi?" he asked me.

"I think we can just do a little tour outside," I said thoughtfully. I found a surprised look in Hikaru's face, but he smiled later. "What's wrong Hikaru?"

'I was just thinking," He grinned at me. Then he whispered in my ear "You haven't been to the main town before right?"

"Yeah," I said in a calm voice trying not to feel irritated at his teasing "If you want, then you can show me the city,"

He stepped back from me and smiled. He bowed then extended hid hand, "Then," he said "Where shall we be going ma'am?"

--

Hikaru escorted me this afternoon. I found the city so enchanting, only to know that Hikaru had been in this place a lot of times. But still, I find it sweet of him to tour me around a familiar place to him.

The city had its own wonders; there were a lot of malls, stalls, restaurants, cafes, stores, public vehicles, almost similar to the world I came from, only in a little medieval fashion. I was surprised to know that almost everything in this place is run by magic that fairies create. (A/N: the magic haruhi is referring is just like us using electricity). There were elves, dwarfs, and baby dragons which are sold for pets at the pet store. But there was one thing that had caught my interest.

"A puppy?" Hikaru guessed what was on my mind as we were eating chocolate ice cream we bought from the ice cream stand run by elves. We are currently sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"How'd you know?" I asked him.

"It's so obvious, you kept on staring at it the whole time we when we're at the pet store,"

"Oh," I said eating the ice cream. I can feel him staring at me, so I decided to look at him, but he removed his gaze from me. I blinked then he looked at me again. This time, I could tell he was blushing.

"You look so cute with your clothes today," he told me.

"A double thanks to you," I told him.

"Why would you thank me, it was only a compliment to lighten up the mood," he said looking at the sky.

"A double thanks because, I wanted to thank you for saving me during the battle," I said looking at the ice cream.

"You should not thank me; the credit goes to our lord,"

I looked straight ahead. Straight ahead was the pier. I grabbed Hikaru's hand then and ran toward the pier, "I would like to see the sea, for a little change of scenery,"

--

When we reached the pier, we saw lots of men bring merchandises up and down the trade ship. There were also some Fishing boats, and they unloaded lots and lots of fish, then I realized I'm getting hungry for dinner. But among those ships, there was a ship that out stood them all: it was covered with lights and beautiful designs. I pointed that ship to Hikaru and then asked him "What is that ship called?"

"That's a luxury ship and then it tours you around the sea, well... you can also call in a floating restaurant,"

"Have you been inside that ship?" I asked him with so much excitement, I was really hoping he'd take me there.

"Yeah, together with my brother and some friends..."

"Take me there! I wanted to go there!" I exclaimed. I couldn't contain my excitement any longer, I rushed to that place, but I felt Hikaru's hand stop me.

"If you go, Kaoru wouldn't have any company," He said.

I sighed then remembered Kaoru, he must have felt tired during the trip, and then thinking leaving him alone can make him feel so upset. "What about some other time?" I asked him

"Yeah,"

"HARU-CHAN!" a cute voice called from nowhere then suddenly I felt somebody hug me very tightly. I looked at him "Hunny-senpai?"

"I missed haru-chan a lot!" he said in a cute voice.

"Mitsukuni," a deep voice beside me called to the little character hugging me "you still have some fairy frosting in your face," he kneeled down to wipe the face of his companion.

For a moment I heard some people go _Kyaaa! Its soo cute! He must probably be his older brother!_

"I see you're complying with my instructions Ms. Haruhi Fujioka," I spun around and saw Kyouya speak behind Hikaru.

"Kyouya-senpai," Hikaru said as he felt Kyouya's hand on his shoulder 'nothing to worry about Hikaru, your just doing fine,"

"Well, Kyouya can tell apart Hika-chan from Kao-chan!" Hunny said.

"Not really, it's just that I learned that Hikaru left his brother to rest at an inn, how surprising for you to leave your brother," Kyouya explained.

There he is again the shadow king,

"We all are just going to wait for Tamaki," Kyouya said.

"Kyouya-senpai," I asked him "Do you have an appointment or something?"

"Nothing, it's just a break from castle duties, and Tamaki is going to treat us to the luxury ship over there," Kyouya explained.

"I wouldn't be going with you," Hikaru declared.

Hunny's smile dropped "Why is Hika-chan not going with us?"

"Kaoru wouldn't have any company--"

A carriage recklessly stopped before us, not letting Hikaru finish his sentence. "Would you please drive carefully, you might hit people here--" I said scolding whoever person who was riding the carriage.

"I'm sorry for being so late, there are just some important things that I have to attend to--," he said even without listening to me. But as he stepped out of the carriage, his violet eyes seemed to have spotted me first. He looked at me agape, and then his cheeks were turning red. "Haruhi...?" he said.

"Senpai?" I said in familiarization.

His eyes scanned me from foot to head. _Cute,_

"HARUHI!" he said jumping off the carriage then hugged me very very tight "YOU'RE SO CUTE! SO CUTE! (Repeat 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 xs)"

"S-sen-senpai... you're squeezing me..." I pleaded then he let go of me.

"So, the lord's here, I better go..." Hikaru said.

"Kaoru," Tamaki said pointing a finger at him "don't go, that's what the king says."

"Huh? You're not even the king, and besides I'm Hikaru, not Kaoru," Hikaru told him in a dead pan manner.

"You lie!" Tamaki said pointing at him "I know you twins would always make fun of me, that's why, that's why... You wouldn't let me win the _Guess who's Hikaru_ game!"

"What are you saying? Besides, my brother needs me," Hikaru said shrugging what Tamaki had just said.

"Actually, Tamaki, this is Hikaru," Kyouya corrected his friend "If you want some proof, then why not ask Ms. Fujioka here?"

Tamaki's violet eyes looked at me, I tried to answer him trying to not hurt his feelings "Senpai, he's Hikaru,"

In a flash Tamaki retreated to his empty shell state.

"Tama-chan sure feels bad for not winning the game," Hunny said.

"Ahh," Mori agreed with his cousin.

"What a bad father am I?" Tamaki said doing his little monologue with himself "How come I couldn't tell the twins apart, OH HELP ME MOTHER!" he said looking at Kyouya.

Kyouya just looked at him adjusting his glasses. "You always go wrong," he said firmly.

Everybody gasped. Kyouya just made Tamaki retreat even more. "But, I think Hikaru, here could forgive you if you just go on with our plans for tonight,"

Tamaki's eyes moved towards Hikaru, who was just staring at him, with the word _idiot _written across his face when he saw Tamaki behaving as such.

"Please," Hikaru said, "Just take Haruhi with you to the luxury ship, I better check to see if Kaoru is alright,"

After he said this, he ran away from us.

"Is he really sure that he won't come with us?" Tamaki said seeing his friend run away from them. He sighed and added "I was just planning to invite the two for some dinner tonight, but I guess his twin wasn't feeling alright,"

--

The inside of the ship is even more amazing inside than outside. The ship is filled with colorful lights which make a cheerful atmosphere, not to mention pleasant music filled the air. As usual the _Host Club_ in _this world_ is still receiving VIP treatment from everyone. We ate at a big round table covered with a very white silk table cloth. The food was sumptuous and I felt that i ate a lot.

After dinner, Hunny decided to dance with Mori at the dance floor, but you wouldn't help if you saw a lot of girls crowding around them. This place is just the same as Ouran Academy. Kyouya just stayed at the table watching the merriment and was doing something with his record book, probably jotting down some information. I haven't noticed where Tamaki went, but, I found my way going outside to the deck. The night air is cooling my skin; there are only a couple of people outside. I went near the railing then marveled at the dark water below it. This spot is a great spot to relax.

As I closed my eyes to feel the surroundings around me, I felt somebody hug me from behind. He kissed my hair affectionately. I turned around to see who it was. "Is it bad for a father to kiss his daughter's hair?" he said defensively.

"Senpai..." I muttered.

"You look so beautiful tonight Haruhi," He told me as he moved to my side and then stared at the stars. I looked at him wide eyed. "I never get to enjoy so much about the stars twinkling in the sky till now... the castle duties are sure to be a burden," then he ran his hand thru his golden hair.

I decided not to ask what kind of position he is in this land. It's too obvious that he is the son of one of the richest bourgeoisie in this land, same goes to Kyouya and the others.

Fireflies went to us, and gave us light. Tamaki laughed as he tried to catch them, but sadly he couldn't. I myself tried to catch one, it was rather fun actually.

"Here... take a look, I've caught one," I said and then Tamaki looked at my hands. He smiled at this.

There was a fiddler nearby, Tamaki went near him and told him something. I just stayed at my place to wait for him. Perhaps it was the romantic ambiance in this ship that made me patient to bear with Tamaki, even everybody knows he's an idiot, but he's my friend anyway so I do not mind that. He went near me, and bowed like a gentle man. I gave him my right hand, and then he took it gladly. He raised it up then let his other hand wrap around my waist. Instinctively, I put my left hand to his shoulder, and then he began to waltz. I wasn't much of a dancer though, but I tried my best to please him.

"Just take it easy Haruhi," he said "Just have fun while dancing,"

I smiled at him, and then I never minded my steps and just had fun. If it was possible to stay like this forever, then I would have just done so. This place seemed like a fairy tale and then I was starting to make my own fairy tale. Everything was so surreal that I rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and just felt everything: the cool air, his toned chest, and the romantic sound of the violin. I felt his hands let go then wrapped around me. It was more of an embrace than a dance; I felt that he had rested his head on me.

But I'm sure that this dance won't last long as I wished it would be. He broke away from me, but his face very red.

"What... What if... i... I go inside to get some glasses of wine? Its sort of chilly in here," he told me nervously.

"Senpai, if you feel cold then we might as well get inside," I offered.

"No, no, that's alright," he told me then he ran going to the door. As he reached the door going inside, he winked at me then smiled "I'll be back,"

I wondered what made him seem so nervous. I looked at around, yet there was nothing unusual with the place, that he gets to be afraid. Well it seemed to me he was afraid of something... OR maybe embarrassed about something.

I continued looking outside, then looking down at the murky waters below. The fireflies are gone, and the fiddler is gone and... Tamaki is gone... I sighed and looked at the stars, when suddenly...

KRACK!

Lightning filled the sky, followed by a deafening thunder.

I screamed to the top of my lungs, it started to rain heavily, and the water seemed to be tossing the boat to different directions. I held on to the wooden railing, afraid that I might be tossed out of the boat. Then another lightning struck then another loud thunder.

I screamed again, water has been going to the deck, since the waves had gone so high. I am already soaking wet, and I felt that my braid had loosen.

Another thunder, I screamed and hung to the railing, closing my eyes, i couldn't move, my body seemed so stiff of fear and coldness, like death would arrive at me any time now. Water seemed to have reached its critical level, the high waves sent me fearing that I might drown; I felt the wooden railing give way to such great amount of pressure, before I knew it, and I was being thrown out to the sea.

Another lightning struck, and I saw somebody jump to catch me.

"HARUHI!" he said extending his hand as he jumped over,

I recognized him and shouted _senpai_ as I reached for his hand. He hugged me protectively, when he reached me.

There was another thunder and I clung to him very tightly. He told me _hold on;_ my eyes grew wide in familiarization. "Senpai...?"

Another strike of lightning and thunder, I felt that we both fell to the cold waters of the storming sea.


End file.
